Meeting Bella, Jaspers view
by Black Lioness27
Summary: Twilight from Jasper's POV, the start is before they meet Bella, and just as they are starting school again in Forks. Jasper and Alice get married again, Edward falls in love, Alice and Jasper go on a honeymoon. really hope you guys enjoy this :
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight Jasper's Story**_

"Dude, you honestly think it's going to work?" I whispered to Emmett, leaping up into the tree next to the one he was crouching in. "Edward has ears like you wouldn't believe...on a vampire, that is." Emmett threw me a glance that said he clearly didn't care and he was going to try anyway. "Like I didn't know _that, _but this time it's going to work, we're going to catch him by surprise." Emmett grinned at me, nodding his head at the brilliance of his plan. I done it back to him, making certain my smile was goofy. "Uh, yeah but if you hadn't noticed, it's a little bit hard to sneak up on a vampire." Emmett's grin didn't falter. Instead, he went on to explain how his plan would end in success. "Fair enough, so are we going to put your brilliant plan into action, or just sit around talking about it?" I leaped from the tree, landing with a soft thud on the earthen floor of the forest. Emmett landed next to me, and then without a word, sprinted in the direction of the cave. The cave was small, but Edward went there a lot to think. He was there now. I ran after Emmett, halting when he stopped at the top of the cliff, above the cave. He turned to me saying, "Jasper, make his emotions thoughtful, so he won't notice us coming." I did it, taking away his feelings of confusion and suspicion while I was at it. I nodded quickly to Emmett. I wasn't sure this would work...

Emmett launched himself down the face of the cliff, spinning while keeping his body perfectly statue- like. He dropped fast, and I was close behind him leaping from ledge to ledge, blurring with speed. I got there before he did and launched myself at Edward who had been standing with his back to us reading over his high school acceptance letter. We all received one. He stumbled, and the clash of my body against his made a sound that thundered like an avalanche of rocks crashing down. "What the..." Edward spun away from me, but he wasn't quick enough for Emmett. Emmett ran so he was looking into Edwards searching face, and heaved him up by the arms and launched him over his head to the back of the cave. Edward was back on his feet before we saw him fall. "Too slow!" He manoeuvred around me as I shot like an arrow towards him. I flung myself effortlessly into the air, jumping over Edwards head. As soon as I landed, I ran around him twice, stopping to scrunch my fist, and smash it into Edward's perfect cheekbone. I heard a satisfying crunch and he was momentarily thrown off-balance. That was enough for Emmett; he leaped onto Edward's back, and then pushed him to the floor so he was kneeling with Emmett standing behind him, hands firmly around his neck, and my arms pushing down on his shoulders. Edward laughed up into my face, "Guys, that's cheating; Two on One." I felt his emotions swirl with the adrenalin of the fight and confusion of what may have caused it. Emmett jeered and leaned down to whisper in Edward's ear. "Bro that never stopped you from kicking our butt's last week." I chuckled and felt Edward shrug under my hands. "Okay, now we're even then." I moved my restricting hands away and so did Emmett. Edward stood up then and was at the front of the cave, his acceptance letter in his hands. "I need to hunt."He placed the letter of acceptance from Forks High School in the pocket of his jeans, and gestured with his hand to the forest below. "You guys coming?" I moved next to him and Emmett did too. "Yeah, okay." Edward stepped gracefully off the cliff and sunk into the forest. Emmett leaped off the cliff three metres, and then proceeded to do twists and spins the entire way down. "Show off!" I yelled, laughing and diving down after them.

* * * * * *

**Another New Start**

"It's like déjà vu!" Emmett said, looking around mockingly dazed. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Edward smiled and looked over as Rosalie's car pulled up, and she and Alice stepped out. Alice as usual was wearing the latest fashion. Well not exactly, since she was wearing the fashion that _will_ be the next latest thing; that's what she would tell people was one of the best parts of being able to see glimpses of the future. I looked around Forks High School car park, and as I expected they were all looking at the new kids; at us. Alice danced up to me, short dress billowing in the slight wind that always seemed to be blowing through Forks. "Hello," I said to her, leaning down so she could peck me on the cheek. "Ready?" I asked her. She smiled, slightly parting her rosy lips and tugged me through the gate and into school. We walked through the grounds, squishing our new shoes through wet grass. Alice looked about her happily, a skip in her step. "This is the best part about starting a new school! We get to be the new kids again, and everyone knows nothing about us!" She exclaimed perkily. I laughed tightly, putting my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. I tried not to breathe as hard as I could. It felt uncomfortable in my chest, but it was better than drooling from the scent of hundreds of human blood-bags swirling around us. Alice felt my tension and whispered so low only I could hear her. "There now, Jazz, it will be okay. You have better control then you think." She smiled confidently up into my face and I couldn't help but smile a little back. Edward breezed quietly to my side, sniffing the air and pulling a face. "The human's around here don't smell that good anyway, so you're not missing out on much by holding your breathe." It got a bit annoying in cases like this how Edward could hear everything buzzing around in my head. Not just my head, but everyone's. He held up a reassuring hand and patted me on the shoulder. "You'll do fine, Bro." He walked off brusquely towards the front desk. Alice and I followed at a slower pace. The bell tolled for first lesson and I followed Alice to our room. I looked down at the schedule quizzically; trying to recall where everything was from the last time I was here. They had recently added in a few more class rooms and a bigger hall, which threw me off a bit. "English," Alice trilled. I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her softly through the door with a large poster of Shakespeare on it. A fan was in the corner of the room, swirling around the mixed scents of different blood-types. "Don't breathe." Alice ordered quietly, stepping up to the teacher's desk. I clenched my jaw tightly, allowing the uncomfortable feeling that came to my chest when I didn't breathe. "Ah, this must be the Cullen's!" A young man sat behind a huge desk adorned with neat piles of papers and text books. His glasses slipped down his nose slightly, and he had bright blonde hair, almost white. I nodded, as did Alice, as he rose from his seat facing the class. "Students this is Alice and Jasper Hale. Alice and Jasper, welcome to my class." Alice beamed, waving one of her slender hands. Most just looked bored, but a few kids in the front row nodded or waved grudgingly back. "Jasper, have a seat over there next to Jessica." He motioned to a seat near a window at the back. Alice took her place next to a boy called Mike. I watched calmly as his baby-blue eyes widened when he laid them on the beauty of the new girl, gracefully descending into the seat next to him. I chuckled quietly, removing all his desire feelings to the back of his head, and pushing forward feelings of kindness towards my wife. Alice smiled warmly and said a quiet greeting as to not disturb the lesson. I turned my gaze on the girl sitting beside me; blonde hair, blue eyes, thin, and a confident smile. I frowned to myself as I bent to get my books and felt the waves of sexual tension flowing off her. She moved her hair from her shoulders in a flicking motion. I forgot not to breathe and inhaled a lung-full of her glorious B negative blood. I leaned closer to her, feeling two of my teeth grow longer... I shook my head and held my breath again, pretending to have leaned over her side of the desk to see what page of the text book we were studying. She smiled at me flirtatiously, and moved her arm a little closer to mine. I couldn't stand the closeness so I danced my mind over her body, changing her feelings of excitement and hopefulness into a sea of calm. I saw it wash over her as her smile became softer and friendly rather then flirtatious. "So which school did you go to before you came here?" she asked conversationally. I my mind skimmed carefully over the story Carlisle made us practise before I said, "Actually we were all home schooled." Her eyes flickered with interest, "What do you mean by 'we were all'? Is there more of your family here then just Alison?" I nodded smoothly. "Alice. And yes, there's Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. We were all adopted by our father, Carlisle, so we are not actually blood related. Alice is my girlfriend, and Rosalie is with Emmett." It may have been too much information for general conversation, so I decided to leave out the fact that Alice was actually my wife, not just a girlfriend. I glanced over and caught Jessica's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh. Wow, do you guys all live together?" her voice was unsure and I caught a hunt of disgust in her stream of feelings. "Yes. It's sort of like..." I searched for the right words, "A big sleepover, but all the time." I chuckled darkly at the private joke. Being vampires it was quite obvious no sleeping would occur at our "big sleepover". That kept her silent for a moment or two, and I was actually able to pick up on what our teacher was saying. A minute later though, she was bombarding me with more questions about my family, about Carlisle, about how long I had been 'going out' with Alice, what my old town was like. I could not have been gladder then I was when the bell rung and everyone shoved their books into a bag and barged out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It's unbelievable, really. That by now, after, what was it? 98 years of marriage? Well it's around that...Point is: How come I am still not accustomed after all this time, of Alice being so well organised, so completely annoyingly perky, so self-sure...so...so...perfect, that I became oblivious to the fact that she had been organising something huge for the past two months, hidden away in her expensively decorated bedroom with Rosalie, speaking in hushed tones because it was not easy to speak without being heard in a house of vampires, that I did not realise something was going on behind my back. Sure, every now and then I would pick up random sparks of excitement in her feelings, but when I asked why, a smile on my face because I thought it was me...She would simply say 'it's a surprise.' And bloody hell, it was a surprise! A very un-welcome surprise, if I do say so. _I don't want to get married again! _Of course it was great the first time, but that's just it, I want there to only be one time. The moment was so perfect, it remains crystal clear in my memory as though it were just yesterday, she wore such a gorgeous dress...she looked so perfect walking down the aisle to me...and then there was the honeymoon...Yeah, maybe a second wedding won't be that bad...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding**

It's quite obvious that we couldn't get re-married in front of the town, or even in the tiny church located at the centre of Forks, since it would be a bit weird for two 18 year olds to get married. So we had it at home. There were white paper lanterns holding melting white candles, white doves held in cages, waiting to be released at the right time, and white ribbons strewn _everywhere_.

Alice decided to go for a white wedding this time since the last 3 times we got married were either themed or coloured. There was a mauve wedding, a pink wedding (I was not happy with that one on account of the fact I had to wear a pink tie; so not my colour.), and a baby blue wedding.

Now we were going for the traditional white wedding.

"Hurry up, Jasper, everyone's waiting!" Emmett shoved my suit jacket over my back and pushed me out of the door. I leaned back, catching a last glimpse of myself in the full- length mirror. I was wearing a black suit and formal white shirt. My hair was gelled back neatly, sparing a few of my blonde curls to bounce around my face freely.

I obliged Emmett by walking myself down the stairs and out the back door where the wedding would be held. My family was seated comfortably in beautifully carved wooden chairs that had been painted white. A few extra people were hanging around the seating area or looking at the Dove's. A few of the 'extra people' are Tanya and her family from Denali, and some of Carlisle's old friends whom I've got acquainted with since joining his family. There was an array of Alice's vampire friend who we met while on previous holidays; Ashley, Monica and Jansen. Everyone was dressed formally in white suits or white dresses, all picked out by Alice. She had insisted on picking and paying for everyone's outfits, and of course, they allowed her to. I glanced around slowly taking in a full view of the area. Esme and Carlisle were whispering together holding hands. Rosalie was waving Emmett over from where she stood gossiping with Alice's friends and Edward was sitting awkwardly by himself two rows in front of Esme and Carlisle. I felt his sullen mood and went to sit beside him.

"Jasper Hale, don't you _dare _sit on that seat!" Alice's voice trilled out of an open window on the second story of the house. I looked up at the window, frowning. "Why not?"

"Your suit is going to get all creased up, _I can see it_!" I sighed, perhaps a bit too dramatically, and leaned on the chair next to Edward who was grinning up at me trying to hide his laughter inconspicuously behind his hand.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger and you aren't even married yet." He let his laughter ring out happily. I snorted and slapped the back of his head.

"Er…Jasper? Would you like us to begin? I've been told Alice is ready." Our minister said to me. Carlisle's friend, Jalap, was playing Minister for us. Esme stood beside Jalap, nodding her head in confirmation of his statement.

"Yeah, okay. I guess if she's ready we can start." Nervous butterflies flew around my stomach. No matter how many times you get married you still find yourself extremely nervous when the wedding day actually comes. If vampires could throw up, I'm positive I would have.

I walked up to the Alter with Edward and Emmett who stood on my left side. A soft melody of flutes and acoustic guitars filled the air. Everyone turned to see a figure in white moving her way slowly up the aisle, leaning gently on Carlisle's arm.

Alice looked beautiful.

My heart swelled at the sight of my sweet wife-to-be and I had to take a few deep breathes to stop myself from running up to her and sweeping her off her feet. Alice's dress was perfectly fitted with a corset-like top half with the bottom of the dress sweeping along the floor gracefully. The material looked so soft, while the top was covered in flowers made of beads. They twined around the dress making it look even more stunning. The dress was nothing compared to Alice though. Her hair was pinned back, an impossible task since it was so short, but they had accommodated by letting whatever wouldn't go up fall prettily around her pale face. A radiant smile lit up her face and she walked with a small bounce to her step. I couldn't help smiling happily back, and apparently neither could anyone else since as I looked around I saw everyone grinning from ear to ear at my gorgeous bride.

Alice walked slowly, but eventually made it to my side with Rose and Esme beside her. I took her hands in mine and I was instantly calmed. She wasn't so calmed so I helped a bit by settling her feelings and calming her mind. Before I realized it had happened, I was wearing a gold band on my left hand (again) and Alice had a shiny silver ring with a blue sapphire inlaid in the centre. Newlywed for the fourth time.


End file.
